fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
Jehol Biota
The Jehol Biota includes all the living organisms - the ecosystem - of northeastern China between 133 to 120 million years ago. This is the Lower Cretaceous ecosystem which left fossils in the Yixian Formation and Jiufotang Formation. It is also believed to have left fossils in the Sinuiju series of North Korea. Li, Quanguo, Gao, Ke-qin (2007). "Lower Cretaceous vertebrate fauna from the Sinuiju basin, North Korea as evidence of geographic extension of the Jehol Biota into the Korean Peninsula". Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 27, supplement to number (3). pp.106A.The ecosystem in the Lower Cretaceous was dominated by wetlands and numerous lakes (not rivers, deltas, or marine habitats). Rainfall was seasonal, alternating between semiarid, and mesic conditions. The climate was temperate. The Jehol ecosystem was interrupted periodically by ash eruptions from volcanoes to the west. The word "Jehol" refers to a mythical land of the past in Chinese folklore.Zhonghe, Zhou, Barrett, Paul M., Hilton, Jason. (2003) "An exceptionally preserved Lower Cretaceous ecosystem" Nature 421:807-811. 20 February 2003 Paleobotany The forests around the lakes were dominated by conifers including members of the podocarp (Podocarpites), pine, araucaria (Araucarites), and cypress families. There were also ginkgos, czekanowskialeans, bennettitaleans, ephedra (Ephedrites), horsetails (Equisetites), ferns, and mosses. The leaves and needles of the trees show adaptations to a dry season, but some of the ferns and mosses are types that grow in very wet habitats. It is possible that the latter avoided dry conditions by growing very close to bodies of water. Archaefructus has been described as the earliest known flowering plant (Angiosperm), and it is reconstructed as a water plant. Fossil preservation The Yixian and Jiufotang Formations are called Lagerstatte, meaning that they have exceptionally good conditions for fossil preservation. The fossils are numerous, but also very well preserved - often including articulated skeletons, soft tissues, color patterns, stomach contents, and twigs with leaves and flowers still attached. Zhonghe Zhou et al. (2003) deduced two things from this. The first is that the land animals and plants were washed into the lakes very gently, or were already in the lakes when they died. They do not show the damage seen in fossils formed by large floods. Second, volcanic ash is commonly interbedded with lake sediments, and ashfalls seem to have quickly buried the fossilized organisms, created anoxic conditions around them, and prevented scavenging. Refuge and laboratory Zhonghe Zhou et al. (2003) noted that, for the Early Cretaceous, the Jehol Biota includes a mixture of advanced and ancient species, and also of species found only in the Jehol and others found all around the world. It is possible that northeast Asia was isolated for part of the Jurassic by the "Turgai Sea" which separated Europe from Asia at the time. The Jehol Biota includes many species that were previously known only from the Late Jurassic or earlier. These "relict" species include the compsognathid dinosaur Sinosauropteryx, the anurognathid pterosaur Dendrorhynchoides, and even a primitive protomammal - a tritylodontid synapsid - from Early Cretaceous Japan; even though tritylodonts were previously thought to have gone extinct in the Middle Jurassic. It also has the earliest and most primitive known members of groups that spread all around the world by the Late Cretaceous, including neoceratopsians, therizinosaurs, tyrannosaurs, and oviraptorids. Northeastern Asia may have been the center of diversification of these dinosaur groups. But the Jehol Biota was not entirely isolated, because it also includes animals which were known from all around the world at the same time, including discoglossid frogs, paramocellodid lizards, multituberculate mammals, enantiornithine birds, ctenochasmatid pterosaurs, iguanodontian ornithopods, titanosauriform sauropods, nodosaurid ankylosaurs, and dromaeosaurid theropods. Diversity The Jehol Biota is particularly noteworthy for the very high diversity of fossils and the very large numbers of individuals of each species that have been recovered. By now the Jehol Biota has produced fossils of plant mega- and microfossils, including the earliest angiosperms, charophytes and dinocysts, snails (gastropods), clams (bivalves), superabundant aquatic arthropods called conchostracans, ostracods, shrimps, insects, spiders, fish, frogs and salamanders (amphibians), turtles, choristoderes, lizards (squamates), pterosaurs, and dinosaurs including feathered dinosaurs, the largest mammals known from the Mesozoic, and a great diversity of birds including the earliest advanced birds, and the smallest and largest birds known from the Mesozoic. Gu (1983 and 1995) defined the following species as typifying the Jehol Biota: * gastropods: Bellamya clavilithiformis, B. fengtienensis, Probaicalia gerassimovi, P. spp., Viviparus, Galba, Hydrobia; * bivalves: Arguniella cf. ventricosa (=''Ferganoconcha linguanense'')-''Sphaerium (Sphaerium) anderssoni'' (=''Sphaerium jeholensis'') fossil group, Nakamuranaia, Weichangella; * conchostracans: Eosestheria-Diestheria-Liaoningestheria or Eosestheria fossil group, Fengninggrapta, Yanjiestheria, Pseudestherites, Orthestheria; * ostracods: Cypridea sulcata, C. vitimensis, C. yumenensis, C. koskulensis, C. tumescens-C. dunkeri-C. granulosa assemblage, C. (Yumenia) equimarginata, Limnocypridea tumulosa; * insects: Ephemeropsis trisetalis, Mesolygaeus laiyangensis, Chironomaptera menlanura, Coptoclava longipoda, Clyptostemma xyphidle, Sinaeschuidia heishankouensis; * fish: Lycoptera spp., Peipiaosteus, Sinamia, Haizhoulepis; * reptiles: Monjurosuchus splendens (including Rhynchosaurus orientalis), Yabeinosaurus tenuis, Luanpingosaurus, Psittacosaurus; * and mammals: Endotherium niinomi. Gu, Z.W. (1995) "Study of geological age of fossil fauna of Jehol". In: H.Z. Wang ed. Retrospect of the Development of Geoscience Disciplines in China China University of Geosciences Press, Beijing 1995:93–99 See *Daohugou Biota *Yixian Formation *Jiufotang Formation Study The name "Jehol Biota" was first published by Gu (1962), Gu, Z.W. (1962) "Jurassic and Cretaceous of China" "Science Press" Beijing 84pp. but was in use by geologists and paleontologists by 1959. This term replaced the former "Jehol Fauna", which Amadeus William Grabau (1923) Grabau, A.W. (1923) "Cretaceous Mollusca from north China" Bulletin of the Geological Survey of China 5:183-198. defined as the fossil assemblage typified by numerous fossils of the conchostracan Eosestheria, the mayfly Ephemeropsis, and the Teleost fish Lycoptera. Grabau, A.W.(1928) "Stratigraphy of China. Pt.2. Mesozoic, Geological Survey of China, Peking. 1928:642-774 Thus it was sometimes called "EEL". The Jehol group was defined by Gu (1962 and 1983) as a group of geological formations including the Jehol Coal-bearing Beds, the Jehol Oil Shale Beds, and the Jehol Volcanic Rocks. Gu, Z.W. (1983) "On the boundary of non-marine Jurassic and Cretaceous in China" in: "Nanjing Institute of Geology and Paleontology, Academica Sinica" "Stratigraphical Chart in China with Explanatory Text" Science Press, Beijing 1983:65-82. By now the group includes, in ascending order, the Yixian Formation (including the Jingangshan, Tuhulu, Jianchang, Lower Volcanic and Volcanic Rock formations), the Jiufotang Formation (including the Shahai Formation) and the Fuxin Formation (including the Binggou, Haizhou and Upper Volcanic formations).Sha, Jingeng. (2007) "Cretaceous Stratigraphy of northeast China: non-marine and marine correlation" Cretaceous Research 28(2) pp.146-170April 2007 Chiappe et al. argued in 1999 that the lower beds of the Yixian were best subdivided into a separate formation, the Chaomidianzi Formation, with a type locality at the village of Sihetun, approximately 25 km south of Beipiao City.Chiappe, L.M., Ji, S.A., Ji, Q., and Norell, M.A. (1999). "Anatomy and systematics of the Confuciusornithidae (Aves) from the Mesozoic of North-eastern China." Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History, 1999. However, this classification has fallen out of favor, and the Chaomidianzi Formation is disused as a synonym of the Jianshangou Bed of the Yixian Formation.Chen, P., Q. Wang, H. Zhang, M. Cao, W. Li, S. Wu, and Y. Shen. (2005). "Jianshangou Bed of the Yixian Formation in west Liaoning, China." Science in China Series D - Earth Sciences, 48: 298-312. doi: 10.1360/04yd0038 References Category:Paleontology Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous paleontological sites of Asia